1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Internet Protocol (IP) phones, and particularly to a system and a method for debugging an IP phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an embedded media terminal adapter (EMTA) is connected to a central office device via a network. An IP phone is directly connected to the EMTA. When there is a malfunction in the IP phone, the EMTA outputs debug information to the central office device via serial ports or a telnet connection, but the debug information is not stored in the EMTA. Therefore, if a technician of the central office device wants to get the debug information, he or she must set up an interface connection before the debug transmission occurs.
If the interface connection has not been set up, the technician has no way to retrieve debug information from the EMTA. Thus, the normal function of the phone must be restored in person by the technician.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.